The Purple shirt proposal
by stardiva
Summary: This is part of my Boswell universe ... Hope you like...


One evening as I was laying naked , reading in bed ,I watched as my lover enter our bedroom and then began to take off his clothes. First he slipped off his shoes and remove his socks. Then came his tight black slacks and his underwear. It was at this point he turned to face me. He was teasing me and we both knew it .He smiled as he ran his hands through his gorgeous unruly unkempt ebony curls then started to undo the purple shirt.

Feeling very horny my self , I suddenly got up and went over to him to put my own naked arms around his waist. My hands caressing his cock"No... Please Sherlock ...I want you to leave the shirt on. "I murmured between kissing his bare neck.

"I want you to ride me while you wear the purple shirt of sex. I need to feel it against my bare skin." I moaned in pleasure as the silk shirt touched my skin. I heard my lover murmur as he leaned in to my bare arms "Oh my sweet Bosewell."

He smiled as I lead my handsome lover back to our bed. I lay down on our bed on my back and gazed up at him.

I held up one of my hands to him as I fondled my own cock with the other. Gently he straddled me and entered me . With each thrust my own cock rubbed up against the soft smooth silk of the shirt he wore. I noticed my cock was leaking pre cum, My Instinct was to wipe the tip of my cock on his shirt marking it and him mine.

I then pulled him close so he was on top of me . The silk material of the shirt again softly caressing my bare skin. Sherlock spoke breathlessly in my ear. "Oh my Bosewell. " My own fingers caressing his entrance. This caused him to sigh contently . I felt his hands caressing my cock. "Mine..." I responded breathlessly under his touch "Always."

Sherlock began to suck my nipples. I moaned as I feel his teeth gently nibbled each one. "Ohh you bad man, I love my bad man. "

He continued to ride then looked down at me and spoke softly

" I want to be fully naked while I take you ...Please John..."He then pouted at me prettily

"Undress me myBosewell...Please."

My hands stroked his thigh and then I began to undo the shirt. I slid it off his pale shoulders thus exposing my lover 's beautiful ivory body. He took hold of the shirt which was sandwiched between his ass and my chest and began to pull it out. The sheer softness of the fabric made my skin tingle" oh god Sherlock ... I love you ... I want you... "My hands went to take hold of his ass. He moaned in pleasure. " Oh my Bosewell. How I love you." He continued his ride of my body as he stroked my chest with his finger tips. We kissed and fondled each other frantically yet tenderly.

At one point I cried out as my lover came deep inside my body. We soon lay exhausted yet very sated .our bare limbs intertwine together. Sherlock snuggled in closer to me. I heard him sigh wearily as he moved in closer still. I buried my nose in to his soft ebony curls and drank in my lover's scent.

We lay in a very relaxed state.

The room smelt of sweat and sex,but frankly I doubt either one of us cared. I knew I sure as shit didn't. I was where I belonged. Naked and in the arms of the man I loved and adored..

Sherlock then looked at me , his unruly curls falling so sexily over his left eye. I could feel myself blushing under his gaze "What?" He continued to stare at me with those beautiful steel eyes of his. "Sherlock are you trying to deduce me?" Again he continued to silently stare at me , drinking me in as he touched my face with his soft hands. I looked at him in concern. " Sherlock ..." He then took my hand in his and began to play with my fingers. I could tell he was studying each one. " John , i would like you to close your eyes for a moment. Please."

I did as my lover asked. He released my hand.

I heard the night stand drawer open and shut. He took my hand again and I felt something cold slide on my finger. "You may open your eyes my Bosewell and answer the following question." I looked at him puzzled and then down at my hand.

I was shocked when I saw a silver ring ( a skull ring on my ring finger that matched the one I had given him on our first christmas together.

Sherlock looked at me shyly as he began to stroke my chest

" Will you John Hamish Watson do me the honour of becoming my life partner and my husband.?" I looked at him with tears of joy in my eyes. My answer was a singular one. I gathered him in my arms and kissed him with every fibre of my being.

When the kiss was over he looked at me as he spoke breathlessly " I will take that as a yes then my Dear Bosewell ." Gathering him in my arms and between kisses I answered "TOO BLOODY RIGHT."

Ok this is part of my making love to his Bosewell series ... Did you like the proposal ? Hope you like and please review...


End file.
